A high volume, low pressure (HVLP) spray system is commonly comprised of an air source that produces a high volume of air flow at low pressure. A motor is typically used to generate the HVLP air flow. The HVLP air is directed through a gun to propel paint onto a targeted substrate. The motor generally operates in an always-on constant level of operation in which the motor is always outputting pressurized air regardless of whether the user is spraying at the moment. The constant operation of the blower causes excessive motor wear, energy consumption, heat generation, and noise. The motor may be manually turned off via a main power switch by the user when not in use to cause the motor to stop and the pressurized air to dissipate out of the HVLP spray system. The HVLP system can be manually turned back on when the user wishes to resume spraying, however the motor will have to accelerate to reach a speed adequate for generating HVLP air and then the system will have to be refilled with HVLP air by the motor before spraying can be resumed.